


𝐃𝐈𝐅𝐅𝐄𝐑𝐄𝐍𝐓 𝐭. 𝗼𝐢𝐤𝐚𝐰𝐚

by maryjaneprincess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryjaneprincess/pseuds/maryjaneprincess
Summary: "𝐲𝗼𝐮 𝐬𝐞𝐞𝗺𝐞𝐝 𝐮𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐧𝗼𝐰 𝐥𝗼𝗼𝐤 𝐚𝐭 𝐲𝗼𝐮. 𝐬𝐮𝐜𝐡 𝐚 𝐬𝐥𝐮𝐭 𝐟𝗼𝐫 𝗺𝐞"*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*-𝐢𝐧 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐜𝐡 𝗼𝐢𝐤𝐚𝐰𝐚 𝐟𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐬 𝐟𝗼𝐫 𝐲/𝐧... 𝐛𝐞𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐝𝐢𝐟𝐟𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐭-------------♡☆〜（ゝ。∂）| 𝗼𝐢𝐤𝐚𝐰𝐚 𝐱 𝐟𝐞𝗺𝐚𝐥𝐞 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐞𝐫| 𝐟𝐥𝐮𝐟𝐟, 𝐬𝗺𝐮𝐭, 𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐬𝐭!|𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐣𝐚𝐧 7, 2021- 𝗼𝐧𝐠𝗼𝐢𝐧𝐠|@𝗺𝐚𝐫𝐲𝐣𝐚𝐧𝐞𝐩𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐞𝐬𝐬DISCLAIMER𝐢 𝐝𝗼 𝐧𝗼𝐭 𝗼𝐰𝐧 𝐡𝐚𝐢𝐤𝐲𝐮𝐮 𝐧𝗼𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐲 𝗼𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐬, 𝐢 𝗼𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝗼𝐰𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐥𝗼𝐭, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝗼𝐜!
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	𝐃𝐈𝐅𝐅𝐄𝐑𝐄𝐍𝐓 𝐭. 𝗼𝐢𝐤𝐚𝐰𝐚

prologue 

You started to put your notebook away in your backpack as the bell rang. "Class remember you have homework and we're going to be starting a project soon" The teacher called out before everyone started walking out of the classroom.

You looked around trying to find you best friend Karin. You turned the corner of the hallway seeing a mob of girls around the one and only Toru Oikawa. You honestly didn't see what so great about him "Why do all these girls like him so much....he's so cocky" you said to yourself as you walked passed the crowd.

You looked up seeing your best friend running towards you. "Y/N!! Y/N!! HAVE YOU SEEN OIKAWA" of course your best friend was one of his fan girls.

You sighed "Yeah he's back there I just passed him" 

She grabbed your arm, pulling you while she ran towards Oikawa "C'mon you're coming with me to go see him"

"I honestly don't see what's so good about him.." 

"Y/n, are you kidding me? look at him.. how can you not like him"

"He's overrated..."

She pulled you into the line making you wait with her. Girl by girl passed, hugging and greeting Oikawa. You looked back seeing more girls come up and wait in line. You pulled out your phone and continued to wait.

After a couple of minutes it was finally your friends turn. You turned your head looking away from them, staring at the wall while you had your arms crossed.

You listened as Karin was talking with Oikawa. I wanna go... Is she done yet? please this boy isn't even all that... "Karin are you almost done we have a class to attend"

"What's the rush pretty girl" Oikawa said while turning to face you. "Do you want my attention?"

You let out a sarcastic laugh "Please i'm not one of your fan girls"

"Why?"

"You're too cocky"

"Ouch, that hurt" Oikawa said with a smirk

"Whatever c'mon let's go Karin" You grabbed onto Karins arm and pulled her through the hallways, making your way to class. How can people like him.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

𝐈𝐧 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐜𝐡 𝐓𝗼𝐫𝐮 𝐎𝐢𝐤𝐚𝐰𝐚 𝐟𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐬 𝐟𝗼𝐫 𝐲/𝐧 𝐛𝐞𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐝𝐢𝐟𝐟𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐭....

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

𝐖𝐀𝐑𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐆𝐒!  
𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐭𝗼𝐫𝐲 𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐥𝐮𝐝𝐞𝐬 𝗺𝐚𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐞𝐱𝐮𝐚𝐥 𝐜𝗼𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐭, 𝐚𝐬 𝐰𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐚𝐬 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝗼𝐧𝐠 𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐮𝐚𝐠𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐩𝐫𝗼𝐟𝐚𝐧𝐢𝐭𝐲


End file.
